Talk:Coraks Agrath
You need to spellcheck and edit a lot of your work Imposter 101.Cal XD 21:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Great article, but I've got to say that making him go traitor before the Horus Heresy seems to be pushing the canon limit. Jochannon 20:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Well he was cut off from the Legion for months. I think the idea is that he fell to chaos at a similar time that Angron did chronologicaly. Just at a different place from the majority of them. Well that's only my interp of it. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks to Primarch11 for finding a great Khorne DP picture suitable for Coraks. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry but that is not how Coraks should look like , please inform me before editing my page! Imposter101 07:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Coraks also should be metioned as the founder of the 1st War-legion. Imposter101 22:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I'm getting there. The Warriors of Syrath don't have enough astartes yet, it's not until the Lion Exemplars are tricked into the service of the Chaos Gods does Coraks found the First War Legion of Syrath. A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll be changing the bits about the Grey Knights significantly. Don't just right about them being thoroughly beaten because you hate their codex. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I hate the Rules and some sections of the fluff (Dragio and Blood Tide) I wished to create a battle were Coraks truley showed his dark nature and abbilites to manipulate his enemies into battle. Feel free to change it if you must. Imposter101 15:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, we're gonna go with a new angle on the Grey Knight bit. If we write about the events of the crusade against Syrath then we can include the Grey Knights, and have them fairly beaten (well, 150 of them). This way I can work the Prophets of Destiny into Coraks' story as well as Syrath's. So what do you think? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool, Coraks requires enemies that worthy and inter-Chaos warfare is great. Daemonic battle? Imposter101 18:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but during the crusade the Prophets of Destiny were still the Prophets of Redemption, loyal to the Emperor so their would not be Daemonic confrontation. Also, as you and Jackal_Hyena used allied forces on Monday, I may try and work a later temporary alliance between the Prophets of Destiny and the Warriors of Syrath (long after Coraks' Ascension). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with that but I did want Coraks to accend after his battles with the Inqusitions forces , this would prove him valuble enougth to Syrath as a warrior. The Grey Knights will do harm to the forces of Chaos but will take heavy casulties and be forced to retreat after Coraks barrage of attacks and insane fury. Imposter101 18:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC)